


Картина дегтем

by Leuvarden



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город полон мерзких историй, и находит их тот, кому они не нужны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Картина дегтем

Революция захлебнулась, едва достигнув своего пика, и Город замолчал тревожной ломкой тишиной. В ней не наступил так желанный многими Рассвет, но исчез Мрак, и наступили Сумерки прогресса - незолотая середина, среднее арифметическое, что-то безлико усредненное.  
Тусклый огонь и черный дым, нефтяная пленка на воде и пятна копоти на стенах - вот и вся незамысловатая палитра ночного города, неизменная во все времена: меняется только соотношение цветов, и черноты в нем всегда больше.  
Город зализывает нанесенные так и не наступившим Новым Рассветом раны, бесстрастно калечит и исправляет сотни жизней, день за днем видит тысячи больших и не очень трагедий, вдыхает грязный воздух и выдыхает серый пепел. Когда часы бьют в очередной раз, Гарретт слышит его спокойное дыхание, слишком медленное после всего, что случилось.  
Погода сменяется с тумана на морось постоянно, и скверно зажившая рука ноет и ноет, как если бы Гарретт был артритным стариком. Вор лишь прикусывает костяшку пальца и забивается под пахнущее плесенью одеяло в угол под лестницей, где не так чувствуется сквозняк и сырость. Под крышей кричит какая-то дурная птица, на секунду заглушая скрип канатов и звук часов.  
"Гарретт! Я падаю!" - хрипло каркает, передразнивает, прежде чем улететь, шумно махая крыльями. Вор не придает этому значения и снова прикрывает глаза.  
Очередной день окрашивается черным, и человеческий шум на площади перед башней смолкает постепенно и почти незаметно. По брусчатке грохочет последняя на сегодня повозка, и можно услышать, как с характерным стуком и скрежетом закрываются ворота Стоунмаркета. Гарретт не слышит, его не будят даже долгожданная темнота и оглушительный бой часов в полночь.  
Однажды в Город придет зима, и в часовую башню набьется пепельно-серый снег, и может так случиться, что часы остановятся снова.  
Однажды весной сломается на реке черный лед, капелью стает непривычно прозрачной водой грязный снег на крышах, по холодному камню дорог стекут белые от низкого неба ручьи из темных сугробов, и пусть ненадолго, но шум воды заглушит привычный голос города, и никто этого не заметит.  
Мастер-вор просыпается от невыносимо громкого плеска воды, но в башне тихо, и даже снаружи небо неожиданно ясное. Невыносимо хочется пить.  
Вор знает: не было ни дурной птицы, ни дождя снаружи, ни шума воды. И сейчас нет неспокойного моря бесконечно внизу под кроватью, нет чужой белой руки в его ладони.  
Вода из кувшина так холодна, что кажется только что стаявшим льдом, и неуловимо пахнет снегом.  
Механический глаз давно уже видит лучше обычного, но после суматохи с Прималью он как будто сломался: то и дело зачем-то показывает не то, что Гаррет видит, а то, о чем мимолетно думает. Со временем это пройдет... должно пройти. Как только окончательно развеется энергия Примали, так сразу. Вор мог бы надеяться на это, если бы в этом был смысл, если бы надежда не казалась ему чем-то бесполезным.  
С моря дует голодный ветер, холодом обжигает сначала горло, а потом легкие, и никакая утепленная рубашка не поможет согреться. Руки теряют чувствительность, но ненадолго: это не первый и не последний ночной холод, и к нему можно только притерпеться.  
Старая черепица едва слышно звякает под его легкими шагами. В этом звуке предсказуемо угадывается столько раз всплывающая в памяти фраза: "Гар-ретт-я-па-да-ю".  
Если бы старые боги могли говорить, они бы говорили загадками. Город может говорить, и он издевается.  
Стражники в патрулях думают лишь о скором окончании смены и ничего не видят в тени за вечно колышущейся границей света, но мастер-вор все равно по привычке прикрывает лицо рукавом, чтобы огонь случайно не отразился в глазах. В сыром маслянистом воздухе факел коптит и изредка с тихим треском выплевывает искры, и пока безликий стражник вполголоса жалуется на проклятый холод, вор срезает с его пояса худой кошель почти машинально.  
Улица переходит в переулок настолько узкий, что надо постараться, чтобы не споткнуться о лежащего в горе вонючих тряпок и мокрых листьев бродягу:  
\- Десять ночей в десять раз холоднее, чем одна, и в десять раз теплее, - доверительно сообщает тот невидимому в тенях вору, и ощеривается кошмарной черной улыбкой. – Десять ночей – и все, он вылезет из горла, выпадет изо рта. Я видел, я знаю.  
Гарретту вовсе не хочется знать, кто он (скорее всего, червь-солитер), и не хочется думать, что в первой безумной фразе что-то есть, но он все равно думает. Любая мысль, которая не является воспоминанием полугодичной давности, по определению прекрасна и заслуживает того, чтобы о ней думать.  
Где-то здесь живет торговка пирогами, и она сдает комнату на чердаке приезжему парикмахеру. Вроде бы даже на чердак должна вести отдельная лестница с улицы; что же, это очень удобно. Вот, кстати, и дом: с неуместно высокими окнами, и, как и все дома в городе, построенный слегка криво и асимметрично.  
Замок у двери на второй этаж стоит дороже, чем сама дверь: замки с тремя обычными пружинами и с двумя скрытыми вор давно уже не встречал. Нелепая конструкция: можно подумать, будто бритвы и ножницы парикмахера сделаны из чистого серебра. По словам Бассо, так и должно быть, но только это звучит не очень правдоподобно.  
Дверь на заржавевших петлях почти не скрипит, и под осторожными шагами половицы лишь приглушенно поскрипывают. Хозяина нет, кровать пуста, - можно было бы решить, что ничего сложного нет и не будет, да только чердак тоже пуст: в сундуке ничего интересного, на столе рядом с парикмахерским креслом лишь несколько флаконов с дешевыми духами. Ни книжных шкафов, ни картин, ни двойного дна в сундуке, потайная ниша в полу всего одна, и она пуста.  
Когда Гарретт задвигает пустой выдвижной ящик в столе, в который раз на секунду кажется, что деревянная ручка на самом деле – тонкая белая рука, и вор отпускает ее чуть поспешнее, чем положено. Эрин, когда же ты наконец упадешь, сколько можно повсюду мерещиться.  
Где парикмахер и его серебряные бритвы могут быть в два часа ночи, когда все нормальные люди спят? Уж не режет ли он сейчас проституток в Восточном квартале? Чушь, вполне может случиться, что для торговки он немного больше, чем очередной квартирант, а бритвы у него остались в сумке на поясе. Немного не так легко, как поначалу казалось, но все еще не очень сложно.  
На первом этаже ожидаемо пахнет тестом и мясом. И тоже никого нет – ни в спальне, ни на кухне, ни в кладовке. Под прилавком небрежно рассыпана вчерашняя выручка, и больше ничего ценного здесь нет.  
Только время потрачено впустую.  
В подвал вор спускается, просто отдавая дань собственной дотошности, не ожидая увидеть ничего особенного: это же не ювелирная лавка, чтобы внизу располагалась мастерская. Скорее всего, там что-то вроде ледника для мясных туш.  
Действительность, как и всегда, оказывается интереснее ожиданий.  
Вот парикмахер: сидит с перерезанным горлом на полу, и на его руках – грязная нищенка с соломенно-желтыми волосами. Кровь на полу свернулась и почернела, но мертвы они не так давно: запаха нет, и огромная печь в углу еще горячая, еще трещит огонь внутри.  
Любопытная композиция, но вора трудно чем-то удивить: Город полон подобных историй, которые никогда не будут открыты, потому что никому до них нет дела.  
А вот и бритвы, только одной не хватает. Странно, но они выглядят действительно серебряными. 

\- Лучшие контракты в городе, - говорит Бассо вместо приветствия, и зачем-то тут же повторяет: - Лучшие контракты в городе.  
Гарретт кладет сверток с бритвами на стол, и пока скупщик краденого отсчитывает ему монеты, отстраненно говорит:  
\- Парикмахер сидел в подвале с перерезанным горлом. Не так уж он был прост.  
\- Безопасность – такая штука, ее в Городе ни у кого нет, - пожимает плечами Бассо, ничуть не удивленный. – У той торговки и пироги были странные: мне в одном из них попалось обручальное кольцо, чуть зуб об него не сломал. Может, она его и прирезала.  
\- Причинно-следственные связи действительно так сложны для тебя?  
Скупщик краденого только отмахивается от слов чернорукого, снова прикладывается к мутной бутылке. Темное стекло на секунду отражает тусклый оранжевый свет оплывшей свечи, и несносный глаз снова видит вышедшее из-за туч низкое солнце и мгновенно успокоившееся море.


End file.
